Choosing You
by hitachiinlove
Summary: "We think it'd be lovely for the two of you to get married." the twin's mother finished off as Hikaru coughed from choking on his tea. Marriage? With a woman he just met? He thought his mother was crazy. HikaxOC. Humorish too. Full summary on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lol, I just had to upload it. I seriously was dying to just upload it. I couldn't wait. xD Well here's my story. I'll be doing one with Kaoru so don't worry! I don't like making up a whole lot of OC's so I stick with the one's I already made. I thought this was really fun writing, like all my other stories. Now, it takes place right when college begins. In San Francisco, where I am. Try finding me. Hah! No joke. I did not read the manga just yet, so I'm doing this my way. Ahh. Uh, if you like you can read my other story called: Puzzle Pieces of Life. It's pretty awesome too. (: Like me! JUST KIDDING. Anyways, I should shut up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran. I own the story and the OC's.

**Chapter One: First Born, Being First to get Married.**

It was a few weeks after high school ended for the twins and Haruhi. Everyone still kept contact with one another, at times they'd visit Haruhi and Tamaki. Everyone else is studying in Japan or America. Kaoru was getting prepared to go to France for a while to study design, then maybe America to finish off his studies. As for Hikaru his plans were to stay at Japan with Hunny and Mori, or somewhere, but those plans were about to be ruin. Their mother, Yuzuha had something in mind for the older twin and eventually the other twin as well.

As Hikaru was sitting across from his mother she smiled at her son and began explaining, "Hikaru, remember what happened between you and Haruhi, dear?"

The dark ash haired guy sighed and nodded. He didn't like remember what happened in the past. He love Haruhi, as friends. Hikaru was happy for her and Tamaki but at times he wish it was him, but he was slowly getting over it. After he nodded his mother frowned as she continued what she was telling him, "I was wondering if you'd like to meet a friend's daughter of mine. Her name is Ayamo Ito. She is just beautiful. I think you two would be lovely together."

Hikaru just shrugged at her mom's suggestion, "Okay, mom. When do I get to meet her?"

"Today! In two hours. Since you were debating whether to study somewhere, I was thinking somewhere in America. San Francisco, where Ayamo is studying there. It'd be easier to get to know one another and hang out." His mother said cheerfully as he sighed and forced a smile for his mother. He didn't like the part where he was probably going to be forced to move to San Francisco, but it was something he can make a good experience out of.

After the whole talk with his mother, he started running towards where ever Kaoru was, which would most likely be in his room. As he barged in the room Kaoru just starred at his brother as he raised a brow, "What the- How was your talk with, mom?"

Hikaru groaned and jumped on his brother's bed, "Lame. She's setting me up with her friend's daughter."

Kaoru just laughed at his older twin brother and patted his back, "Hey maybe she's not weird or anything. You may never know unless you try. Plus just tell mom you're not interested in her if you don't like her. What's her name anyways?"

"It's Ayamo, or something like that. I guess your right." Hikaru stood up and began walking out his brother's room, "But if I'm not interested at her, then you can take her."

Kaoru just went along with it and nodded as he laid down on his bed while Hikaru left the room. The older twin just went to his room until his guest won't be coming until hours. Two hours flew by rapidly as Hikaru walked down the stairs as he looked down and noticed a girl, with dark brown hair, it was straight and long with hazel eyes. _'Well she's not that bad.'_ He thought as he walked towards her as she smiled and handed out her hand, "The name's Ayamo Ito and this is my mother, Mizuchi Ito. You must be Hikaru."

He nodded and shook her hand and offered the girl a smile as her and her mother went in the house.

* * *

><p>As the four and Kaoru were sitting down in the living room Hikaru was silent the whole time, not even attempting to have a conversation with the girl or his own brother. As the mother's finished talking they cleared their throats and looked at the other three.<p>

Mrs. Ito began talking, "We were thinking about something. You see since you guys now know each other, and you'll two be wonderful friends or a couple-"

"We think it'd be lovely for the two of you to get married." the twin's mother finished off as Hikaru coughed from choking on his tea. Marriage? With a woman he just met? He thought his mother was crazy.

"E-excuse me?" Hikaru muttered as the two mother's nodded in response. Ayamo just sat there looking down holding her tea as Kaoru just sighed. He felt bad for his older brother, but hopefully it won't happen to him next.

"Hikaru, you must study in San Francisco my dear, it's lovely out there." Mrs. Ito suggested as Hikaru laughed nervously trying to find a way to not offend the woman, "Oh, I'm not quite sure. I was planning to study here actually."

"Please Hikaru," Ayamo pleaded as the four looked at her, "I think that we should get to know each other. Then maybe we'll fall for one another then if it doesn't work then it doesn't."

Hikaru looked at the brunette and sighed quietly. He decided to just get this thing over with so he agreed to it, "I'll do it."

The mom's looked at one another and grinned, "Great! Then in one year we'll no for sure if you two will be soul mates or not."

_'What the-A year?'_ Hikaru thought. He didn't like the fact that he was getting pressured to fall for a stranger or to have to fall for this girl in a year,_ 'I thought love had no time limit, damn.'_

* * *

><p>Hikaru just sat there sipping on tea, and just listening to the mother's rambling on and on about him and Ayamo. She was too shy to even try and talk to him as he just kept sitting, waiting for the whole day to be over with. Kaoru had a decent conversation with her, he didn't think the girl was that bad compared to some freaking woman or those obsessive girls that are clingy. After the Ito's left, Hikaru was relief. He hated being the oldest now, Kaoru came in his room slowly as he sat on his brother's bed. Kaoru can tell his older twin didn't like what his mother planned, unexpectedly but he knew that him and the host club members can probably help him out.<p>

"Hikaru. Lighten up! It's not too bad, she's nice anyways."

The dark haired twin just groaned and glared at his younger twin, "Lighten up about this? Kaoru, you're not being the one who's being pressured to be married or whatever in a year. So shut up."

Kaoru just sighed and walked out of the room, "Be right back!" He went running towards his room and opened his computer, noticing that Haruhi was online as he clicked on her name and began typing.

"Haruhi. I need your help with something, we need a host club reunion." As he sent it she invited him into a web cam session as she sat there facing her computer with Tamaki right behind her.

"Hey Kaoru. What's up?" Haruhi said as Tamaki waved at him.

Kaoru smiled and began explaining, "Well... Our mom told Hikaru he has to fall in love and get married with this girl, that he just met. Though, he's not interested in her. I was thinking if we can and the rest of the gang to come over there and think of something."

Haruhi nodded, "Why not? Kyoya-senpai's coming this weekend same goes for Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai."

"Hikaru should at least try, I bet she's a fine lady." Tamaki added.

"Ayamo's really nice and we'll be there. Anyways, got to go. See you guys soon!" They waved goodbye to one another as he closed his computer and ran back towards Hikaru's room to only go in his closet and put out some suit cases as the older twin looked at him.

"Hikaru. Get packed. We're visiting Haruhi and Tamaki for a host club reunion this weekend!" Kaoru exclaimed giving his brother a grin.

**A/N: It's a bit short, shorter than I normally write. Though the other chapters I will assure you the other chapters will be better and longer, kind of. Leave me something! (= Excuse any errors and all that, I wrote this late in the day. ): And if you guys want to chat with the host club go do so- http:/ www. facebook .com/ pages/ The- Ouran- High- School -Host- Club/ 124295720977830 just take out the spaces. heh, they just started so don't be shy. Go talk/ask them anything. Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought about this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Reaching Out to You.**

"Cheer up Hikaru, seriously. You're like Tamaki-senpai when he's all depressed," Kaoru said as he noticed his brother's depression all over himself as Hikaru just looked at his brother, "Do I need to repeat myself to you again?"

Kaoru just rolled his eyes. As he was wondering off in the plane besides his brother he was getting a little annoyed by Hikaru's actions ever since their mom told them about him getting married. It's always the same thing,_ 'At least you're not getting married in a year'_, _'Oh shut up you don't know what I'm going through'_ or _'I'm getting forced to move to America while you're where ever you are.'_ Every time the dark haired twin would complain or repeat himself Kaoru would just shrug it off and go along with it, he was in no mood to fight with Hikaru at all. As they arrived an hour later they grabbed their bags and headed out of the plane, thanking the workers and hurried along to see Haruhi, Tamaki and the rest of the gang. While they were walking out they noticed a big sign with their names on it as the whole group was right behind it.

"Hey guys! Been a while!" Kaoru said greeting everyone as Tamaki and Mori help the other two with their bags.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan, how was the flight?" Hunny asked as Hikaru just kept walking with his luggage as Kaoru sighed, "It was okay. Besides the whole Hikaru having a hissy fit."

"I was not having a hissy fit." Hikaru spoke as he glared at the younger twin. Kaoru just laughed at him, "Okay so you complaining about how mom's crazy for setting you up and how you'll be getting married in a year isn't a hissy fit?"

"Hikaru. You should be very excited! I bet your soon to be wife must be lovely," Tamaki said cheerfully being happy for the boy.

Hikaru sighed in annoyance, "I barely know the girl besides her name."

"Then what's her name then?" Kyoya asked being suspicious about the whole thing.

"It's Ayamo, Ayamo Ito." Kyoya just nodded and decided to help him by researching about her later on in the day when there's nothing else to do. As they put the twins luggage in the back of the car everyone went inside as Tamaki started driving, it was full silent besides the radio playing.

"So, you guys hungry? Shall we eat somewhere?" Tamaki asked as everyone just shrugged in response. He sighed to himself and decided to bring them to a restaurant that he and Haruhi would go every week after her studies it was called Maneki, a wonderful sushi place. As everyone sat together and placed their orders Kyoya was bored to the point where he took his smart phone out and started researching already. As he was looking his eyes widen as everyone looked at him.

He cleared his throat as he read what he found, "Ayamo Ito, a daughter of the Ito's. She's the oldest, out of three siblings. She's studying in California for business. Though she has a reputation for being controlling in her other jobs. Known for being obsessive in her relationships, _'once you try to leave, there's probably no turning back'_."

Hikaru just looked down on the table covering his face with his hands as Kaoru just patted his brother's back, feeling bad for him. He didn't think that Ayamo would be anything like that at all. She was nice and friendly but first impressions aren't helpful.

"Well, it's all I could find about her so far," Kyoya said as Hikaru just groaned in response. He was stuck with those crazy girls, the girls he hated. The boy remembered how Renge was when she found Kyoya a few years ago. Making him panic twice as much.

"What am I suppose to do. I don't want mom upset. Though I don't want to die early. See! Kaoru you said she wouldn't be crazy. I proved you wrong! Help me guys! I don't want to move to San Francisco and see the girl." Hikaru begged as their orders came in.

"Well, sorry! Just tell mom the truth, she'll get over it anyways." Kaoru suggested as Hikaru grabbed his brother's t-shirt, "You think that'll help. I love mom too much to even get her upset for even a little while."

"Hikaru," Mori spoke as Hikaru looked at the tall male, "Eat, calm down, and we'll think of something."

Hikaru nodded and let go of Kaoru and decided to eat trying to focus on the good thing, being with his friends.

* * *

><p>As everyone was done eating they decided to come by to Haruhi's apartment as they all gathered around together thinking of an idea to help the older twin. No one had nothing. Since he didn't want to break his mother's heart by telling him that he didn't want to get married to her there was nothing else. Everyone felt bad cause they see the pain that he's going through.<p>

After two hours, two long hours of thinking. Someone finally got an idea, "I got something." Everyone looked at Tamaki with hope as he spoke again, "Tell your mom, that you've been in a relationship with someone. Though, when she asks why you haven't told her just say that you were going to but then she came across the idea of her setting your future marriage."

Everyone looked at the tall blond with shock, they didn't think someone who's an idiot at times would think of an idea like that. When Hikaru was just getting to the point of being happy he came across another problem, "Wait, who should I say?"

"Easy," Tamaki said as he pointed at Kaoru, "Say that you've been secretly dating Kaoru."

Hikaru slapped his forehead as Kaoru and everyone else started laughing. After all they were known as the twins doing the brotherly love act. Hikaru then pushed Tamaki's arm, "I said I didn't want to break her heart not give her a heart attack!"

"W-what? Hikaru, y-you don't love me?" Kaoru said half-offended by what his brother said as Hikaru embraced his brother, "I do love y- Wait, hey. No time for joking around!"

Everyone just laughed including Hikaru who just decided to take a break away from worrying about his problems for now.

* * *

><p>As they all sat around watching movies Haruhi offered the twins if they'd like to stay over since the other three were. Of course they'd agree to it. After it was ten at night Hunny was already sleeping on Mori as he placed the small boy on the couch. Kyoya was resting peacefully in the guest room where Mori was going to, though he decided to sleep on the floor. Kaoru was sleeping on the other couch that turned into a bed where he and Hikaru would share. Hikaru was in the balcony enjoying the silence the night had, looking out at the city lights as Haruhi opened the blind screen and sat besides him.<p>

"It must be hard for you."

Hikaru looked at her and bit his lip and looked out at the city as he spoke, "I'll get through it somehow." Haruhi just smiled and bent down to look at Hikaru, "That's good that you're not complaining. Just remember that we're here for you, and we'll help as much as we can."

"Thanks, Haruhi." the brunette gave Hikaru a hug before she left to go to bed. After a while then Hikaru realized he hadn't had this much of a hard time ever since he tried letting her go. Not only that when people didn't recognize who was who when him and Kaoru had the same hair color. Though he was thinking too much to the point where he fell asleep on the balcony. When Kaoru slowly woke up from noticing that his brother didn't go to bed he walked up to the balcony and noticed he fell asleep there on the table, he chuckled to himself and carried his brother into the bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Haruhi woke up bright and early to cook everyone breakfast, after she was done she decided to check who was online since she wanted to talk to her father since it's been a couple of days. When there was no luck she frowned to herself but noticed someone else being on, <em>'Maybe she'll help,'<em> she thought to herself as she clicked on her friends name and began typing.

"Matsuko. It's been a while."

"While? A long while. How you've been? How's you and tama-perv?" She laughed at the nickname she gave Tamaki as she replied, "We're doing good. I'm doing good. You? How's San Francisco?"

"It's good. I guess. Hopefully I can see you again, I should visit whenever I'm free."

"You're welcome anytime." As she kept talking to her old friends in middle school Tamaki popped in the room causing the brunette to jump as he laughed, "Morning Haruhi, breakfast smells great as always. Oh, who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to Matsuko. Remember? The girl who visited me and kept calling you Tama-perv."

The blond pouted, "I'm not a pervert. Tell her I said hello." Haruhi nodded and typed it down as Matsuko invited her friend to a webcam session as she accepted it.

"Tamaki-senpai, you are a pervert." Matsuko teased as Tamaki gritted his teeth, "I'm no pervert!"

"Hey, Tamaki you're loud! Thankfully you didn't wake up Hu-" Kaoru complained coming in the room as he looked over at the computer screen a noticed a girl with wavy medium black hair as he smiled, "Is that Matsuko?"

The two nodded as Matsuko waved at the adburn teen, "Hey. What happened to your braces, and you cut your hair! Where are you studying now?"

Matsuko glared at him, "Don't remind me, I looked horrible. I'm studying in San Francisco."

Kaoru froze for a second. Since Hikaru needed a pretend girlfriend to stop the marriage there was only one person, her. Since she did live in San Francisco it would have been a great chance to ask her. Though he thought about it again, she probably would be offended by it. "Hey Matsuko, you mind picking my brother up from the airport next Saturday there? He's studying there too, plus it would be great for you two to talk and all that."

"Yeah sure, anyways I have to go, my grandpa fell asleep on my little cousin. Bye!" As she sighed off. Haruhi looked at Kaoru realizing what he was thinking. Surely to make Hikaru ask Matsuko to be his fake girlfriend when he sees her.

"Kaoru you're so unexpected," Kaoru just grinned and walked away, "It's for what's best."

As he walked into the living to have some breakfast his brother ran towards him, "Man, mom already moved most of my stuff into my condo. She said by Saturday I'll be there."

_'Speaking of the devil,'_ He thought as he smiled at his older brother as Hikaru raised a brow, "I have someone picking you up at the airport on Saturday. Be sure to be on the look-out Hikaru, you'll probably won't even recognize them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say you're going to have so much help from them, okay?" Kaoru explained as Hikaru just shrugged and went to the table where everyone else was already eating breakfast.

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts: applegreentea and Ciel Blanche. :3 Ugh, yeah. It's nice that people alert and favorite, but can you at least tell me how I'm doing? D: I feel like I'm doing a bad job or something, lol. I'd probably won't continue this if I don't get a review. I normally don't say things like this, but my cousins forcing me. xD I know stupid, but yeah. Excuse any errors or OOCness ect. OH, one more thing. I'm accepting OC's for Kaoru's story when I'm done with this story. So if you want your OC to be with him, put in the review or PM me. Just details, and any situation your OC has. Ectectect. Haha.**

**Kaoru: Don't forget to review! So you can see what happens next! -flashes a grin.**

**Hikaru: -_-' I don't want to know what happens next though.**

**Me: Hikaru, shut up. Stop being a party pooper. D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: "From this day, We're a couple!"**

Today was Friday night, after coming back last week from visiting Haruhi and Tamaki, Hikaru felt a little relieved from knowing he'll get help over at America even though he didn't know who it was just yet. When he was waiting for his flight to arrive his was sitting down with his mother and brother as they waited along with him.

"Hey Hikaru, you excited for America?" His brother asked.

Hikaru just looked and him, shaking his head, "Why would I?"

"Because, you're going to be picked up by someone, I think you'll be very happy when you see that person actually."

Kaoru didn't tell Hikaru anything about who was picking him up from the airport at San Francisco. As they heard a man saying: _"Flight 509, to San Francisco, is leaving in ten minutes."_ Hikaru got up and hugged his sibling and his mother, as he walked away waving goodbye to the two and headed to the plane.

"You sure he doesn't need Ayamo-"

"Mom, it's fine. An old friend of his is going to pick him up." Kaoru said as he and his mom walked away heading outside. When he and his mother arrived home an hour later he walked in his brother's room, empty. Nothing but a desk, a bed, and hangers. The younger brother looked over at the desk in the room and noticed a little note on it said,_ 'To Kaoru.'_

Once he opened it he began reading it, "Hey Kaoru. I can't sleep at all. So I'll just write you a letter. You're probably one of the greatest brothers I could ever ask for, and don't worry I won't replace you in San Francisco. Sorry for always making you mad or giving you attitude. I'm just moody like that. Hey, you know what'll be funny? After a year of all this stupid stuff and I get married to Ayamo or not, watch Mom set you up. :D I'd laugh at you, but I'll help you. Like you've always done for me. Anyways, have fun at France. Tell me all about it, and let's talk every week. Not every day, cause I won't be able to miss you too much. Love, Hikaru Hitachiin."

Kaoru just smiled he felt like crying right then and there, he ended up walking to his room to put it somewhere safe. He opened his computer to check if anyone was on, he had a hold of Matsuko's username a couple of days ago. He realized she was on and decided to talk to her, though she beat him to IM whoever first.

"Hey you, did your brother leave already?"

"Yup. How long do think it'll take?"

"Ten hours. Is he excited to even be studying here?"

"In the very inside he is."

"Well, thanks for having me pick up the stubborn one, Kaoru. Anyways, I have to go. I have to buy stuff and all that. Talk to you soon(:"

"You too, bye," He closed his computer by the time she logged off and headed towards his bed. Hopefully he'd be fine over there since Matsuko offered to help the boy with everything over at America. He was glad that Hikaru can finally stand being alone, have his own independence for once. _'Heck who knows, maybe he'll find someone there too,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p>The next ten hours came by fast. Hikaru was too busy catching up on his sleep so he didn't have time to eat or anything. He peaked his eyes out of the window and noticed it was sunny. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, it wasn't the most peaceful sleep he had but it was better than anything. He got up and grabbed his bags as he walked out. Since he mother decided to move most of his stuff to his condo he didn't have to carry much out, thankfully. While he was walking out he was looking for someone, that one person that decided to pick him up. <em>'Please tell me it won't be Ayamo, please, please, please.'<em> He noticed a girl holding up a sign saying; _'Hitachiin, Hikaru.'_ as he walked towards the girl. He didn't recognize the girl at all, not one bit.

"So you're the one picking me up?" He asked. The girl had wavy layered black hair and grey eyes, those eyes seem familiar to him but he wasn't quite sure who the girl was just yet.

"Yeah. Let me guess, you don't remember me." Hikaru nodded slowly feeling a little embarrassed by it as she groaned in response, "I'm Matsuko. You probably don't remember because I'm no brace-face or my hair's not long."

Hikaru covered his mouth with his hand, he didn't know it was the same Matsuko from years ago. He'd love making fun of her when she'd visit the host club, but ever since she moved they lost contact._ 'Eh, she's actually, really, pretty.'_

Matsuko waved her hands over his face as he looked at the black haired woman, "You okay? Let's go, you must be hungry! Airplane food suck."

Hikaru just nodded at her as she walked out of the airport with her. Matsuko decided to help him with the bags. As they both threw the bags in the back of the car Hikaru followed the girl to the front. Only to remember that the left is where the driver's suppose to sit. He wasn't used to a lot of things at San Francisco, but he knew he will soon. While they were driving Matsuko looked at him for a quick second then turned her direction back on the road.

"You know you're pretty stupid, you didn't give me your address to your place," she mentioned.

He smirked and went a little closer to her, "Why you want to come over?"

She gagged jokingly as she scoffed at the man's seduction, "No. How are you getting home? Remember I'm your ride for a while until you get your license."

"Oh, right," He chuckled and gave her address. She pinned it fast on her navigator as she drove to it. As they were almost at Hikaru's place she heard his stomach growling as she turned to the other direction where they're suppose to go. He didn't know why Matsuko did that but he didn't really care, he was starving. She parked in front of a restaurant as Matsuko and Hikaru got out.

"Sorry this isn't some fancy restaurant, but once you try the food, you'll fall in love with it," Matsuko explained as a waitress showed them to a table as she handed the two a menu. After ordering the two just starred off or starred at one another. _'I know Kaoru said staring's bad to do, but I can't help it,'_ Hikaru thought as she looked at the grey eyed girl.

"What? Aw, Hikaru, admiring my charming looks?" Matsuko teased. Flashing the dark haired twin a smile.

Hikaru blushed a little and looked the other direction, "No, it's just that you look really different."

"Hm, whatever. You know you don't seem excited to be here. Something wrong?"

The dark ash haired twin sighed, "It's whatever. I don't think you'd care."

Matsuko frowned, "Hm, you shouldn't be thinking that you know. I mean sure we weren't close. Since we would always fight, but seriously though, if you need help or anything, I'm here."

Hikaru looked at her, he didn't think she'd actually say that. He remembered all those times where they made each other mad to the point where Matsuko would want to rip his eyes out of something. As their food arrived Hikaru immediately ate as fast as he could. He fell in love with it, the food was absolutely amazing. He face told it all, Matsuko giggled at Hikaru's reaction to the food.

"I told you so," Matsuko said as she kept eating. She never seen someone eat that fast in a long time. She wanted to burst into laughter but she didn't want Hikaru to cause some scene. After they finished eating they headed out to his place so Matsuko can drop the boy off and start unpacking some of his stuff plus she also wanted to see how his place looked.

"Well, we're here. Let's go." He gave her a slight nod and went to the back of the car to grab his belongings.

They went to the front desk so Hikaru can receive his keys. Then met up with the desk person in front, he looked like the professional office workers. Styled well treated hair, he was wearing a suit well without the blazer and glasses.

"Last name sir," the man asked.

"Hitachiin."

As the man was searching for his keys after finding his name he spoke, "So you two together or something?"

"Oh, no. Hell no." They both said in unison as they both glared at one another.

The man chuckled and gave Hikaru his condo keys as he waved goodbye to the two as they headed their way. As he unlocked his door after reaching his number, _'813.'_ He opened the door for Matsuko first as she walked in as he followed her in. Placing his suitcases in the living room. Matsuko was wandering around the place, she'd kill for this condo. She always wanted to live in a place like this. Sadly since she's not one to ask for money, she's saved up for food, clothing, and college. Matsuko didn't want to waste money on a place, so she stayed home with her parents, sadly.

"Hikaru, you lucky bastard. This place is amazing."

He just shrugged and sat down on the seat next to the counter. He thought it was funny how she was practically drooling over the place, then it got to him.

"Hey, you want to make a deal?"

She looked at him with confusion, "What?"

"Hm, you want to live here?"

"Alone? Give me thos-"

He shook his head as he shook his keys, "I mean, like together. Roommates, I mean I don't know a lot of people here."

"Wow, this relationship is going pretty fast mister," she teased as Hikaru groaned in frustration as she laughed, "I'm kidding. So serious. Anyways, how much is rent then?"

"Free, only in one condition," Hikaru said as she nodded he continued, "You said you'll be here for me, right? Well I have a problem."

"Is it about the furniture?" She asked guessing what he's getting to as he thought about it for a second. Okay, he had two problems now.

"Well besides that. Anyways, I'm getting married in a year."

She grinned and patted his back, "Aw, congrats! That's really great to hear!"

Hikaru shooked his head in disagreement, "No, no, no it's not! Thing is she's those obsessive people. Well, I need a pretend relationship. Introduce that person to my mom. Make my mom love her, and so my problem will go away."

"So you're asking me to be your fake girlfriend?" She replied back.

"Only when my mom, or Ayamo's around."

She thought about it for a long time, "Okay. Can we buy some furniture tomorrow though, this place is empty as hell."

He smiled and embraced the girl, "Of course! Anything. Thank you, thank you."

"So who's the girl anyways?" Matsuko asked curiously.

Hikaru sighed, "This girl named Ayamo. She's attractive but, her personality isn't."

Matsuko bursted into laughter as Hikaru gritted his teeth, "Hey what the hell's so funny!"

"Ayamo Ito? That girl is beyond crazy. I go to college with her. She dated my cousin right, I had to get him out of the relationship. Man, she is pretty though but when you decide to come and be with her for her looks you're screwed. Trust me, someone should confront her about it." She explained.

Hikaru tilted his head, "What'd you do?"

Matsuko went closer to his face and whispered, "That's my secret."

Hikaru stuck his tongue at the girl as she giggled and walked away from him as she grabbed her small tote bag, "See you tomorrow. Wake up early. So I can cook your some breakfast since there's no food here. We'll be furniture shopping tomorrow."

He nodded and walked the girl out of his place waving goodbye to her as he walked towards his room that had only a bed, boxes of clothes and a desk. He was exhausted, so he immediately fell asleep by the time she left.

* * *

><p>The next day Matsuko arrived with a box of breakfast in her hands as she knocked on the door. When Hikaru opened the door she greeted him good morning as she walked in his condo placing the breakfast box on the dining table. She didn't have a chance to look at him until now but when she did she turned bright red.<p>

She laughed nervously turning around as she waved her hands in the air, "I didn't know you have no shirt on. Whoopsie, I should just look somewhere else. Yeah."

Hikaru chuckled at the raven haired girl as he walked to his room, "Sorry. I'll go put one on, thanks for coming again."

"Mhm, anyways you ready to go soon? It'll take a long time since you need a whole lot of things here," she said. He nodded and began eating his food that Matsuko dropped off here.

As Hikaru kept eating, Matsuko kept tapping her finger on the table as she spoke, "You know I think the whole pretending to be your girlfriend's stupid. I don't know why you couldn't tell your mom that you didn't want to in the first place. I mean the more you hide the fact that you don't like the idea the more upset she's going to be. I mean _someone can't force anyone to love someone, it just happens_."

He admitted that he really didn't like the fact that he was just going along with it, not only that he put someone else in his problems. The older twin sighed and explain, "It's only because she still thinks I'm upset about how I got rejected by Haruhi that one time. I'd love to tell her, but she seems so happy that she found me a _'soul mate'_."

"Your bound to tell her, you know that. It better not be last minute too," Matsuko threatened as she played around with her phone. She didn't quite know why she decided to help him, but either way she's going to have to anyways.

* * *

><p>After he was done eating they both walked out going to a furniture store an hour away from his place. Ikea was one of the only places she could think of, after all the place there had great food <span>(no seriously, they do. :3)<span>. When the two of them grabbed two big carts they immediately started looking for stuff. Mostly for the kitchen, living room, and the bathrooms. In the end it ended up being three carts, an employee offered to help them while they kept grabbing furniture.

As they were paying after two hours of finding what they needed Hikaru spoke, "Hey were not going to bring this up just-"

"No. My friends are going to help and uncles. Since they want to meet you, you know Ayano though."

As he paid for the stuff the two of them bought he guessed, "Hm, the pretty blond shy one I used to tease with Kaoru?"

Matsuko nodded as she and Hikaru thank'd the cashier and headed their way back outside to get one of the trucks, thankfully her uncle decided to come and drove the truck dropping it to his place and so they can all start unpacking. When they came back to Hikaru's place everyone that Matsuko knew was waiting outside as she greeted everyone.

"Mmm, this is Hikaru. He's a friend of mine," she introduced as the four waved at him as he smiled.

"Oh wow, he's cute. Names Yumi," a girl with dark blue hair and curls popping out spoke, her eyes matched her hair with a tinted black in the middle. Hikaru blushed at her from her compliment as he thank'd the girl.

"Oi, name's Tai, but call me uncle T. This is Dai, also known as uncle D," Tai introduced him and Matsuko's other uncle as the two shook hands with Hikaru. Those two looked a like, it kind of reminded him of him and Kaoru. They had the same hair, but different hair color. Their eye color was different, Tai had dark brown eyes and then Dai had grey eyes. Plus one of them was taller than the other.

"Matsuko, I didn't know you had a thing for Hikaru," Ayano teased as he hugged Hikaru. Of course she's the only one he remembers.

Matsuko glared at her friend, "Hey shut up! It's not like that!"

Hikaru laid his arm around Matsuko's shoulder, "Oh, Ayano she's in denial because she doesn't want anyone to know about us."

Ayano giggled as Matsuko pushed his arm away from him and elbowed his stomach as she jumped in the back of the truck grabbing something as she walked in the place. Everyone else followed her carrying something that they bought. When they were half way done, Hikaru pouted looking at his empty refrigerator.

"Matsuko, we have no food yet!" He complained.

Matsuko groaned as he dragged the man out of the condo and walked to her car, "Fine we'll go buy groceries then, geez," she looked out the window and noticed Ayano out with Yumi, "Hey, we'll be back in a hour. Don't steal nothing."

"Aw, you know we're not like that. See ya two." The two waved at Hikaru and Matsuko as she drove out and went to a grocery place, not too far from Hikaru's place.

As Hikaru grabbed a cart, Matsuko didn't feel like walking. She was tired so she hopped in the cart like those little kids would do as she waved her hands up in the air, "Hika, I'm tired. Let's go!"

Hika sounded like a girl name to him but he shrugged. He thought it was kind of nice to have a nickname from her. Hikaru groaned, "I'm tired too you know, Matsu-chan."

She looked up while he was walking the cart with him, "But you can't fit in this cart can you? Matsu-chan sounds like a boy name, or a wrestling move."

Hikaru laughed and smiled. Matsuko blushed a little, she thought the boy's smile was cute. _'You may look attractive-ish, but you're pure evil'_ She thought looking for food with him. As they were grocery shopping for food, and a lot of it Matsuko noticed someone on the side spying on them as she got out of the cart. Hikaru didn't know why but he just kept on looking for what to buy.

While Matsuko was walking towards the girl the brown haired girl got caught. She pointed at the girl and shouted, "Oi. Ayamo, what the hell are you spying on me for?"

"Matsuko, I didn't know you knew Hikaru," she said.

Hikaru popped in as he was in back of Matsuko, "Uh.. hi?"

Matsuko walked towards Hikaru kissed his cheek, "Hi babe. You find what you need? Not only did I know Hikaru, he's my boyfriend."

Hikaru was calm on the outside but he was panicking in the inside. The dark haired twin didn't think she'd actually pull it off, she was too good to act like that towards him.

"Hmph, I guess Hikaru didn't tell you that we're-"

"Ohp. He did. Though he's canceling the wedding. Anyways, me and Hikaru have to make some dinner, see ya' toots," Matsuko walked away from the girl as Hikaru walked along with her and the cart. She felt bad that she had to be mean towards Ayamo, but then again Hikaru needed her help first anyways.

* * *

><p>After paying and putting the groceries back in the car they went home. It was getting a little dark, from how the sunset is setting as they drove. Matsuko felt embarrassed, she doesn't like showing affection in front of anyone especially since it was fake too. Though the look on her face was too funny as she began laughing.<p>

"Holy crap, the look on her face was too priceless," Matsuko murmured out as Hikaru shook his head and chuckled a little.

"That was some good acting. Or was it acting?" He asked teasingly.

The girl scoffed and slapped the man's arm, "You think I'd fall for you? No sir, I'm not one to fall in love so easily now."

"Well I wouldn't fall for you either," Hikaru said as he patted the raven haired girl's head, "By the way, when are you moving in with me?"

"I like how you said that, sounds- Well never mind. I'm moving next week, so you ready to study for your licence this whole week? Because I'm not going to drive you around a whole year," she explained parking her car as they walked together to his place.

"I guess, hey, Matsuko," he called out as she looked at him with confusion as he held both of her hands and spoke again looking at one another face to face, "From this day, you're my girlfriend."

"Hey, we're done with- Aw! See, Matsuko, so in denial!" Yumi exclaimed as she punched Matsuko in the arm.

Matsuko gritted her teeth, "No! He meant pretend girlfriend you dumbass!"

**A/N: Lol, the threat did work. :3 Mmm, sorry I had to say that. I don't like forcing people. But yeah. Hopefully this chapter satisfied you guys. It's longer and and all that. Excuse any errors and occness. Thank you emiko-emelia for favoriting/alerting. :3 I don't consider myself as a good writer, since I'm fourteen and I'm learning. Thank you though for all the reviews though! I love you all. Hehe. Lol, I tried being a little detailed, I didn't want to go beyond it, cause it'll be long. D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Easy Steps.**

The whole week for Hikaru was boring. Since Matsuko had school this whole week he was staying home studying for his permit since he didn't drive at all in Japan. He didn't tell the raven haired woman about doing his test in advance since he got the whole thing memorized. This weekend was the weekend Matsuko was going to move in with him. Hikaru didn't mind at all, it wasn't like he was going to do something with her or anything like that. He liked how he wasn't going to stay in his condo all alone, since Kaoru wasn't around or anyone close to him. He thought it was a great chance to get close to one another.

After school when Matsuko came home she grabbed all her boxes from the living room. She lived with her mother since her dad wasn't around, she had a younger sister of the age of ten named, Megami. They looked exactly alike but she had hazel eyes. When the three and Matsuko's uncle helped carried the bags and boxes out they were finally done.

The girl's mother pouted and embraced her older daughter, "I hope you do fine, you better visit. Then we'll visit you. I can't wait to meet Hikari too."

"Yeah mom, that's great. Anyways I have to go. See you soon," Matsuko said as she hugged her mother back then her sister.

When she drove to Hikaru's place she sighed. She didn't quite tell her that she was moving in with a guy, but with a girl. She blurted out that her name was Hikari and she was new to the state and how she needed some help around. _'Hopefully mom doesn't freak out when she realizes that Hikari's a girl,'_ she thought. When she arrived in the parking lot she got out of the car and texted Hikaru.

"Oh, hello there," the desk man greeted cheerfully as she waved to him.

"Hey. Hm, you know, I never asked what your name was, so... What is it?" She asked. Matsuko had some interest in the desk man because he's nice and he would always have a conversation with the girl in Japanese.

"The name's Kaze, and yours?"

"Matsuko," she said as the man smiled and nodded. Once they talked for a little while Hikaru came and greeted the desk man and grabbed one of the boxes.

"Come on, let's go,"

Matsuko nodded and grabbed a couple of boxes as she looked at Kaze and smiled, "Uh, I don't mean to be a bother but can you-"

"Certainly, my pleasure," the man smiled back and offered to help the two with the girls boxes.

* * *

><p>Matsuko didn't bring much since Hikaru provided and bought her the stuff she needed. All she brung was her electronics, clothing and bathroom stuff. As they were done shifting the boxes to the condo the ash haired man tipped the helper as Kaze said goodnight to the both of them. Matsuko walked in to her bedroom and jumped into her bed that was covered with big maroon pillows and designed matching blankets and sheets. She was exhausted from school, since she studied with Ayamo at the same school she was annoyed twice as much.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Hikaru asked walking into her room.

She looked at him and groaned, "I'm resting. What are _you_ doing in here?"

"You know this isn't your room, right? It's a guest room." He explained.

"Then where is my room?"

"Your room is _my_ room," Hikaru said flashing the girl an innocent grin as Matsuko glared at him and threw on of the pillows at his face.

"No, hell no. Well, I better unpack my stuff. Better to do it now than later," she said getting up and opening the boxes one by one. She saw how the closets looked and she was happy. Since she had a lot of clothes thankfully her room had a walk in closet. Matsuko was glad that her mom packed her clothes since it was neatly folded and was faster to set up. Hikaru laid on his bed watching TV, he thought his roommate would get some shut eye right away, but he can tell she'd like getting the job done. _'What a workaholic, I bet she doesn't know what fun is even if it hit her,'_ he thought.

As he was flipping through channels to see what's interesting he heard the door knocking and then a scream from Matsuko saying, _'Hey, get the door I'm busy'_. He groaned to himself as he got up and went to the door, when he opened it Kaze was there with his mail.

"I forgot to tell you, your mail. Here you go," Kaze handed the envelope to the guy as he smiled at his older guy and went on his way. When Hikaru looked at the mail which was only for school and the results of his test was. He opened the envelope slowly and nervously hoping he didn't fail at all. Matsuko was taking a break and notice that Hikaru was opening something, five minutes later he still didn't opened it. She groaned and took it from him, opening it as fast as she could.

"Oh, you took it without me. Wait, how'd you get there?" Matsuko asked curiously reading the letter.

He chuckled nervously, "Your uncle took me, so what'd I get?"

"You failed, just by one wrong answer," she said. There was a dead silence as she laughed and patted his back, "Just kidding. You passed. That means tomorrow let's see if you can actually drive."

"Wait, you're-"

Before he could finish his sentence she nodded and headed back to his room, "Anyways, I have to study. Night night."

* * *

><p>It was one in the morning and Hikaru woke up again, due to his hunger. He walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat as he made a sandwich, before he walked to his room he noticed Matsuko was still up. Or he thought she was.<p>

He walked in and looked over the desk that she was studying, Hikaru can tell she fell asleep. He poked her cheeks lightly as she nuzzled her nose and moved her head to the other side making the notes even more visible to the twin. He didn't like butting in to people's business but when he read it was a confession paper, _'A goal list. Hm, finish college. Make my own bakery. Buy a puppy. Go to Japan again.'_ he froze for a while when he read the last one, _'Help Hikaru cancel his marriage so he can marry someone better for him.'_ Hikaru smiled and carried her to her bed pulling the sheets on her as he patted the girl's head and walked out grabbing his sandwich.

The next day Matsuko woke up early to make breakfast for the two as Hikaru came out and stretched his body and rubbed his eyes, "Good morning, ready for today?"

"I suppose. Well eat, because we're going to work all day," she explained handing him a plate as they ate together.

* * *

><p>After that was done they headed out to the parking lot, greeting Kaze a good morning while they walked. When Hikaru took the driver's seat Matsuko sat in the back as he looked behind and gave her a look. He didn't think she would be that terrified to be driving with him. Hikaru wouldn't blame her, it was his first time driving. He would always be used to people driving him around.<p>

"What? I'm scared, you're going to pay for my damages too."

"But do you need to wear that?" Hikaru asked. Matsuko was covered up with pillows and wearing a helmet.

"Hell yeah. Now, what's the first thing you need to do,"

He snapped the seat belt on as Matsuko clapped, "Next thing?"

"Will you shut up, just let me do it so it can go faster. If I do something wrong just tell me, okay?" Matsuko just nodded and prayed to herself as Hikaru sighed and started the car. Going into reverse to move out of the parking then going foward. The ride was going smoothly, the girl didn't think Hikaru wouldn't even make it out of the parking lot. When he told her that she had no driving experience, she thought the older twin was lying.

"You thought I was going to do bad, huh?"

"You sure you never drove before?" Hikaru nodded as she smiled, "Are you doing this to impress me?"

Hikaru smiled as he began parking back to the parking lot, "May, be."

Matsuko slapped his arm lightly and began walking out, "Well it doesn't work for me, anyways, you did good. No need to worry about anything."

As the two walked out, Hikaru was slightly embarrassed to be seen with Matsuko only because she didn't take out her helmet or pillows off of her. Making people stare at them weirdly. When they got back to their place she opened up the computer to check her e-mails or anything like that, she noticed Kaoru was on. So she decided to do a video chat with him, as she waited for his response.

"Matsuko. How's you and my brother?" He asked cheerfully.

"Okay? How are you? Are you at France yet? Or where ever you were studying."

"Nope, in about a week or two."

"That's sounds good. Hope you find some girl before your mom sets up your marriage too," she teased as Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Hm, by the way. Hikaru got his permit, when he drove today he did beyond good."

"That's great. Did you see Ayamo around?"

Matsuko cheerful expression turned into a dull expressionless face, "Are you kidding me? She's everywhere at my school. She's probably upset about the whole Hikaru and I being a fake couple. Though I don't blame her, I feel bad every time I see her. She gives me this puppy look every, mother, freaking, time. I can't help it."

Kaoru laughed, "Sounds like something Tamaki-senpai would do. Good luck though, anyways, you and Hikaru must be busy doing something. I'll let you two carry on, bye."

* * *

><p>As he waved and signed off Matsuko signed off after. Kaoru would always tease about the two since they've been spending time together. When she got up from the computer and into the living room she saw Hikaru there pouting to himself as she sat next to him.<p>

"You okay? Are you hungry?" She asked feeling bad for the dark haired man as he nodded. Matsuko looked around just thinking, she didn't want to cook for him all the time. She snapped her fingers and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Since I'm here you can't expect me to cook for you, so I'm going to teach you the basics of cooking simple food," she explained proudly as Hikaru glared at the black haired girl.

"I can pay you to-"

"Money can't do nothing. Now, get some eggs out," she commanded him as he did what she did, "Crack them, like so."

As she cracked the eggs into the pan, he did the same but then left some shells along with it. Matsuko sighed getting even more hungry as she slapped the man with a big spoon and began taking the shells out. She handed Hikaru the spoon as she pointed to the pan, which means to stir it until the eggs are ready. He did, until the eggs were fully yellow and white, putting them on the plate.

"Hey, I wanna cook some more. What else can we cook?" He asked looking over her as she shrugged and looked in the refrigerator then the cabins.

"Uh, we can cook some pasta?" She said not sure about the idea as he nodded. So they cooked it, thankfully if anything bad had happened to the dish they could have remade it anyways. Not only that, Matsuko knew plenty of dishes since she did want to become a chef and baker later on in her life. As they were done Matsuko prayed again, not only for the food but for her health just in case it tasted awful since Hikaru cooked it all. She just told him what to do.

When he offered a plate of food to the girl as he smiled, feeling pretty accomplished about what he did today so far, "Eat up. Tell me what you think."

She nodded and twisted a forkful of the food as she slowly placed it in her mouth, praying it didn't taste bad. When she slowly chewed she grinned to herself, it wasn't bad at all, "Oh, wow."

Hikaru just smiled and ate his food. After eating peacefully they just sat down staring at one another as Hikaru coughed a little trying to ease the tension. As Matsuko tapped her fingers onto the table.

"I think you should go on a date with Ayamo," Matsuko muttered out as Hikaru looked at her. The twin thought the girl was crazy as he stood up and banged his hands on the table.

"Are you crazy?"

"Pretty much, look one simple hang out. Then done. Maybe if you tell her that you don't want to be with her then it'll be easier for you to tell your mom about the whole _'I don't want to get married to some crazy obsessive girl'_." She explained trying to get Hikaru to calm down.

He groaned and slapped his head walking around as he sighed, "I will do it if-"

"If?"

He smirked and bent over to look face to face with Matsuko, "You go on a actually date with me, no pretending. Like us two, formal, going some where and make you fall in love with me."

She rolled her eyes. Hikaru would always say that she'd fall for him, but she'd disagree with him. Matsuko covered his face with her hand, "I am not going to fall for you."

The ash haired boy pouted, "'D'aw come on. Just say you will, you don't have to have any meaning to it."

"I only say it if I did fall for someone, but for now you're getting on my nerves."

"I love you too," Hikaru said innocently as Matsuko shook her head and walked away from him.

**A/N: So this week I was studying for my permit, well I always do. Though I tried driving with my auntie and yeah, it turned out okay. :D I'm sick so I had time to work on them, uh. Next chapter's going to be pretty good, even though I didn't work on it, -pouts- Anyways I want to thank, White Candycane, .Fantasy16, paninifish, icamefromplanetmars, and kat10kat2 for favoriting/alerting.**

**Now time for replies:**

**colorfulrainbows,** lol. :D I would. Because I went there for some new bedsheets. Oh you'll see later on, just wait and see!

**emiko-emelia,** I like their meatballs. There too good, yumyum. LOL, aw, yay. Go fourteeners! And okay then, can't wait to read about the OC.

**Hm, please review! If you do, I'll do a chapter! (: Please excuse any errors and occness!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Hikaru's Dates, Matsuko's New Boy.**

Another two weeks for the two has passed. Hikaru decided to go on a simple date with his 'fiancé' this upcoming weekend then the day after that happens Matsuko owed him by going on a date with him as well. He finally had the opportunity of getting his license last week, hopefully getting his license so Matsuko wouldn't have to drive him around. After an hour of preparing himself for tonight he was actually quite anxious about it. He was worried most of the time knowing that he didn't spend no time with Ayamo except for the time their parents introduced the to one another.

As Matsuko was getting ready for her online extra classes she stopped by her roommates room to check up on how the dark ash haired man was doing, "Oi, Hikaru. You better not ditch the girl, she'll haunt you while you're sleeping."

"I know," he replied back opening the door showing his outfit for tonight, simple long sleeve dress shirt, black jeans, and white shoes, "It's simple, right?"

She nodded and showed him a thumbs up, "Now, go. I want my alone time."

Hikaru pouted at her and grabbed his wallet walking towards the door, "If something goes wrong, you call me."

"Yeah, yeah, mommy Hikaru. Have fun." She said closing the door on him while walking towards her room, getting prepared for her alone time. Matsuko's kind of fun is studying and staying home with no Hikaru around to bother her. As she was writing down some notes she thought about what might happen to the poor twin,_ 'I hope he'll be fine.'_

* * *

><p>While Hikaru was walking towards a semi-looking midnight black limousine to pick his date up, he texted Ayamo to inform her about coming in half an hour. Since he was picking her up half way across town. He was sitting in the back seat of the car and told the driver where we were heading to, of course the driver just nodded and drove to Ayamo's place.<p>

_'I wonder what Matsuko's doing,'_ he thought curiously, looking at his phone finding her contact name as he texted her waiting for him to arrive to his destination, "Matsuko, whatcha up to?"

A few seconds later Matsuko replied, "Hikaru, when you're on a date, you're not suppose to talk to anyone but the person you're with. Now, leave me alone."

The twin glared at his phone like he was glaring at the raven haired woman and sighed replying back to her, "Fine. Guess you don't love me, I see how it is."

"Who said I loved you anyways?" With a reply or an insult from Matsuko, Hikaru pouted to himself and left her alone since he arrived at Ayamo's place.

He immediately got out and saw Ayamo outside with a long black coat as he walked towards him and greeted him warmly, as the two came in the car going to their restaurant. The same restaurant that Matsuko introduced him to, Hikaru wanted to show his date that the food there was amazing.

* * *

><p>"And done," Matsuko said to herself finishing the rest of the sentences to her homework. She felt accomplished as she did her little 'I'm finished' dance. She checked up on who was online and saw that everyone was offline, probably doing stuff and having lives compared to the workaholic woman. She also checked her phone and noticed that Hikaru didn't reply, thankfully.<p>

_'I'm so used to mom or Masato bothering me after I'm done that I forgot that I was living with only one person,'_ she frowned at the thought of it as she dialed her sister's number immediately.

After a couple more rings her sister finally picked up, "Yes, sis?"

"I'm bored. What are you up to?"

"Where's your roommate? Isn't she with you?" Masato asked.

Matsuko rolled her eyes, "You're not suppose to answer a question with a question. She's on a date with some girl."

"Did you say girl?"

Matsuko slapped her head as she stuttered out, "O-oh crap, I m-meant guy."

Her sister just laughed, "Aw, sis. I miss you, mom says hi. Anyways, got to go. I have to help mom with chores. Bye."

Matsuko replied with a 'bye' as she hung up and stumped on her bed, wondering what she could do. She snapped her fingers and ran out of the door locking it and went down to the lobby to spend time with Kaze, since he probably wasn't doing anything but sit down greeting people. Thankfully it was true, she walked towards the desk flashing the man a smile as Kaze raised his brow.

"Let me guess, you're bored," he said typing information on his computer as she sighed and nodded to him. The man chuckled and patted the younger girl's head then patted the seat next to him, "Poor Matsuko, here, have a seat."

She nodded and sat next to him, as he spoke again, "Hikaru's on a date, hm?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p>As Hikaru and Ayamo were done ordering their food they decided to get to know one another since Hikaru was upset the first time when they met . They knew about their likes, dislikes, hobbies and everything. From everything Matsuko and Kyoya told him about the girl, there wasn't anything bad about her at all. He figured that the brunette liked to do a lot of sports, she's a great singer, and how she was planning to take over her Mother's designing business later in the future.<p>

"So what happened between Matsuko and you?" Ayamo asked curiously making circles around her glass.

Hikaru didn't think about it until now, he actually forgot that Matsuko was playing the 'girlfriend' role as he looked across the room, "We broke up. It wasn't working out, for her I guess."

"What a shame, she's so blind. You're really amazing, it's her loss anyways. Besides it wouldn't last knowing that we might end up being together in the end." She said coldly as the man just shrugged. He didn't really care, since it was just a pretend relationship, nothing serious or anything. Yet Hikaru knew everytime someone breaks up with another person the friends, or anyone will say the same exact thing._ 'They're blind'_ and_ 'It's their loss.'_

As their food arrived they just ate until they were finished with their food. Which took less than thirty minutes since they both didn't eat much today. Hikaru looked at the dark brown haired girl and thought, _'She's actually not that bad, maybe Kaoru was right._' Ayamo caught the older twin staring at her as she blushed and looked away.

Hikaru tilted his head as he figured out why his date was blushing, which was obvious, "Sorry. You just look really nice tonight."

"Thank you, same goes to you," she said shyly as he grinned to her and stood up. Paying the bill giving a big tip then reaching his hand out to her as she grabbed his hand and left with him, going towards the car. Tonight wasn't as bad as he thought, instead he actually enjoyed the date with her.

* * *

><p>"Kaze, I kicked your butt!" Matsuko shouted placing her cards on the desk as he sighed and handed her another twenty. His fourth twenty, "When you said you suck, I didn't think it would be this much!"<p>

"Well, be happy," he said. He looked over her and noticed Hikaru walking towards them as Kaze waved to him, "Well good evening, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled and waved back, "Evening to you too, Kaze. Matsuko, have you've been here?"

She nodded as Hikaru smiled, "Waiting for me to come home? Aw, and you said you didn't love me."

Matsuko slapped his arm, "No. I was playing poker with Kaze, I won one hundred bucks. Anyways, how was your date with, Ayamo?"

"It went well, she wasn't that bad actually," he explained showing a tiny smirk across his face, "you wouldn't mind that we postpone our date to next week?"

Matsuko wrapped her arms towards her chest, "And why's that?"

"Because I'm taking her to a second date tomorrow," Hikaru said with no hesitation as he came closer to her face, "unless you're_ jealous_?"

The black haired woman scoffed, "You wish. Besides, I rather stay home doing my studying and playing poker with Kaze."

Hikaru just shrugged and went on his way towards his place as Matsuko stayed a while longer to help Kaze clean up. She wanted to owe him back immediately instead of waiting a whole week again, she sighed softly to herself.

"Someone's a little jelly, jelly," Kaze teased as Matsuko glared at the older man. She wasn't 'jelly', which means jealous, of Ayamo. The girl barely had one ounce of love interest in her roommate anyways. She decided to go out behind his back the next day.

"I think tomorrow I'll go out with my group, anyways thanks for a lovely night Kaze," she said walking towards the elevator and onto her way to Hikaru's place.

* * *

><p>The next day went fast, Hikaru bothering Matsuko as always. Though Matsuko had the time to ask one of her friends about hanging out since Hikaru was going to spend time with Ayamo again. It was the evening once again, moonlight was shining bright along with the small stars twinkling in rhythm. After Hikaru left, not saying 'bye' to Matsuko, the woman had the opportunity to change into something good. She looked in her closet and grabbed herself dark skinny jeans, a flower tank top, a brown leather jacket and simple tan sandals.<p>

She got a text from Ayano saying how she was in the parking lot as Matsuko ran out, locking the door, greeting Kaze and into her friend's car. As they were driving to the café they were going to they began talking.

"I'm surprise you wanted to go out. It's not like you," Ayano mentioned.

Matsuko smiled. It was true. She was always busy babysitting Hikaru and studying extra for school even if it was two more weeks away, "Aw, well, school's coming up, there's nothing to do, so why not. Right?"

"Of course. Anyways, café tonight are having some live performances. You should have brung Hikaru with us, that'd be fun!"

Matsuko rolled her eyes, "Gag me please."

* * *

><p>"I heard your brother's at Paris, the views there are really lovely. It's worth seeing," Ayamo said before taking a bite of her food.<p>

Hikaru nodded then replied, "I've only been there once, but it was when I was little. My friend Tamaki says that too since he went there."

"I should take you with me, if I ever go. Wouldn't that be fun?" She mentioned giving the older twin a warm smile.

"I suppose. Anywhere with me, is always fun," he said sarcastically, followed by a laugh. After that a dead silence followed by. Hikaru felt bad about leaving Matsuko home alone, hopefully he didn't hurt her by postponing their date together. He actually wanted to take her somewhere nice, as a thanks for sticking by him even if she didn't want to.

"Hm, Hikaru. You okay?" A voice rang as he looked over at nodded, "Oh okay, 'cause you looked sick or something."

"No, I was just thinking about something," Hikaru replied back.

"Oh, about what then, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just thinking about how my brother's doing," he lied. As she nodded and continued to eat as he did too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Matsuko was with Ayano and Yumi drinking coffee and enjoying the friendly vibes and performances at the café, Paddy's. The woman had a great time, it's been a while since she hung out with the two. She was glad that Hikaru canceled their plans that day. As everyone kept talking and socializing one of the host tapped the microphone a couple of times before saying, "And here's our last performance of the night." Then came a guy, he had emerald eyes and brown hair, it was a messy layered style.<p>

"Oh, he's cute," the three girls said in unison.

The man began strumming his guitar and began to sing. Just the beginning of the performance got mostly all the girls fall for him, or his voice. After his performance everyone was talking about how good he looks or how he sings. Matsuko felt a loud vibration in her pocket as she grabbed it out and checked who it was, it was Hikaru. She sighed and changed it to silent.

While that happened Yumi tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Hey, that cute guy's coming here."

By the time she looked over she was facing the guy, she thought he wasn't anything special but she had some attraction towards him. As they looked at one another awkwardly for a couple more seconds someone spoke up.

Yumi coughed catching everyone's attention then spoke, "So. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Yes, yes you a- I mean, that's great to hear," Matsuko smiled nervously.

The brunette chuckled and spoke again, "Mind if I sit with you guys?"

The three nodded as he took the seat next to Ayano, "By the way, name's Koichi."

* * *

><p><em>'Phew, well wasn't that a swell day.'<em> Hikaru thought unlocking his entrance door and into his place, "Oi, Matsuko."

No reply. He was curious that the girl didn't reply back to him, so he knocked on her door. Again, no reply.

"Okay Matsuko, I'm so-" Before he could finish what he was saying he completely froze and noticed that she wasn't around. He wandered around the apartment to look for his roommate, she was no where to been seen. He decided to call her, but it was just long rings replying back to him. Hikaru ran down and went to Kaze to ask him where Matsuko is.

"Kaze, where's Matsuko!"

"Why is it any of your concern?" The man answered back.

"Because."

"Because, what?"

Hikaru slapped his head lightly as Kaze talked once more, "She went out with Ayano, she'll be back soon."

As he finished his sentence the entrance door opened loudly as the two of them looked at that direction noticing Matsuko and Hikaru ran up to her, "You didn't tell me you were going somewhere!"

"Ew, I'm not suppose to. You're not my father," Matsuko said as she waved to the older man and began walking towards to elevator.

* * *

><p>After that Hikaru obviously followed her since they both lived with one another. As they made it she immediately went into her room to change as Hikaru stayed in the living room waiting for her to come out since he was still curious on why she went out.<p>

When the raven haired woman went out she spoke, "Today was great. I went to this open performance thing with Ayano and met up with Yumi. Then there was this one guy named Koichi that performed and he was so good. Not only that, he looks good too! We're even going to hang out."

Hikaru just scoffed, "So you're replacing me?"

"So you're being jealous?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah? Okay then. Well let me tell you something, it sucks getting your hopes up for something that you've waited days for," Matsuko just shook her head at the older twin as she yawned, "Well, I'll be going to bed now. Night, Hika."

"Night."

Hikaru was still up in his bedroom scanning through channels having a hard time falling asleep. He was thinking about the new guy Matsuko was talking about hours ago about how good or good looking he is, that in a way he felt jealous. He wanted to meet the guy actually, but then the ash haired male probably won't get to any time soon knowing that Matsuko would keep him away from Koichi._ 'That's no fun, now I won't get to take her out anywhere now.'_ The man stumbled on thinking about what she kept saying. He didn't think that she was actually excited about him taking her somewhere. _'Why should I care? She has that pretty boy anyways.'_

**A/N: OMG. I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FOR THE LONGEST TIME. FINALS BEEN KICKING MY BUTT. ): Anyways, hi guys. I'll try updating every week since I'll be busy with stuff. I'm sorry guys. But I'd like to thank everyone for alerting/favorite-ing my story, there's a lot of you but yeah. Lol, please review though! Peace. One more thing, any of you guys have tumblr? I'd love to follow you guys. Here's mine; http:/ kouichi-. tumblr. com/ SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS/OOCNESS/ECT.**


End file.
